A Surreptitious Adventure
by johnlockedthetardis
Summary: Percy and The Seven go on a new quest, saving their close friend. What will blossom from this quest? What will plague them for eternity?
1. Chapter 1-The Quest

Nico-

It's cold. It's dark. I've lost track of time and my stomach growls endlessly. My back ached against the small stone cell and lack of sunlight made my skin feel cold and look pale. My eyes were closed as I hugged my knees. The routine screams rang through the caves as the giant tortured another poor soul.

I knew I wasn't going to die. I was just bait. Campers would come for me, Percy and Annabeth no doubt. The Laestrygonians would wait for months to get a taste of demigod flesh and my friends were walking right into a trap.

The screams continued but then the octave changed. It got lower, more of a yell. Footsteps skittered across the dusty floor and I opened my eyes, seeing Hazel in front of the cramped cell. Relieved, I told her where to find the key and she sprinted back, slipping a little on the rock. I was freed and she pulled me into a tight embrace. I've never liked hugs but under this circumstance, I was okay with it.

We ran out of the prison and helped the others fight off the monsters. Everyone was here. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper. Even Jason and Frank joined the journey. Ever since the quest for the Athena Parthenos and me, who was helpless in a jar, they went on quests together always. Bringing me for those of which didn't involve saving me.

I sighed and climbed up onto a tall ledge, placed behind the Laestrygonian's knee. My sword shook in my small hand but I lunged, slicing into the vein and causing him to erupt into smoke.

Percy stood there a gaped, looking at me, "You take the fun out of everything..." I scowled, "Thanks though." He added nonchalantly.

I nodded and jumped from the crumbling rock, running over to meet my "saviors" as mortals would say. I stumbled a bit as my legs got used to movement again and I hoped that nobody saw. Annabeth hugged me and smiled. Leo patted me on the back. Frank just smiled and Jason did the same. Piper hugged me and Hazel did too, tousling my hair. Percy hugged me tightly, unlike the other guys who just smiled or greeted me like I was never gone.

Annabeth smiled and clapped, causing me to flinch in Percy's, now retreating, arms. "Let's go back to the Argo and get you home." Everyone nodded and walked after Annabeth, talking about the new upgrades that Leo made to the Argo II. Percy stayed behind, helping me get used to walking after continuous sitting.

He looked at me and smiled, "You know, that was somewhat brave."

I kept my gaze on the mountain floor and shuffled onto the ship's drawbridge, "How so?"

Percy laughed a little, "You killed a Laestrygonian. We were just distracting it and you actually killed it. We weren't doing anything."

I shook my head, "You came to save me."

He shrugged and we walked to the cabins below deck, "Standard protocol."

I smiled as he set me on the bed, my back relaxing after sleeping on the rock. I sat cross-legged against the wall, looking at my pale hands, "How long was I gone?"

Percy sighed, "3 weeks. Exactly." He came and sat on the edge of the bed, matching my posture. He ran his fingers through his already-messy hair and looked at me with eyes the color of the Aegean Sea, "I-We missed you, Nico. We didn't do this for brownie points. You know that right?"

I nodded slowly, catching the stutter, "Sure. Because who wouldn't want to save a cold, strange child that contributes nothing to the camp?" I said sarcastically, hugging my knees.

He shook his head quickly, "No no no. We do care. And you aren't a cold, strange child. You're Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, excellent fighter, wearer of the famous aviator jacket. You are so much, Nico. Do you really not know that?"

I shook my head and he sighed, scooting over next to me. His shoulder nudged mine slightly and he smiled, "You aren't nothing. We care about you and we missed you, Nico." Percy ruffled my hair, "What happened there anyway?"

I rested my chin on my knees, "Horrible, horrible things." I started. The story began with the kidnapping, then the torture, then the sacrifices. He told him about the frequent screams and the trap and the fact that they could've died. Percy gathered the information in nods, as if he collected it piece-by-piece.

"I see." He said after my story ended, "And this was the whole 3 weeks?" I nodded and he sighed, "Man...I...I'm sorry. We could've been here faster. We should've been here faster."

I smiled a little, "It's okay. I'm alive, you're alive. Everyone wins." Percy nodded and looked at me, "You know," I added, "I missed you too."

Percy looked at me and I leaned forward, feeling his breath on mine until the cabin's door opened with a creak. Annabeth.

She looked at us, smiling, "C'mon guys! We've been calling you! Dinner!"

My stomach grumbled at the mention of food and Annabeth retreated from the room, followed by Percy. He stole a quick glance and left, followed by me. I closed the door behind me and trudged up the stairs to the dining room, seeing everyone sitting around the table. Ten pizza boxes were scattered across the table, perfect length for eight people. I ended up sitting next to Percy and while he was telling jokes with Leo, his hand found my thigh and out eyes locked for a moment. His hand tensed but didn't move. I left it there and ate my pizza, telling the story of my "fabulous journey" to the persistent group. They, in turn, told the story of their oh-so-fabulous journey with the Kraken and one of the Gorgon-sisters.

After dinner, I walked back to my room and sat with the light on, staring at the wall. The door creaked open and I didn't look away, "Percy...you have Annabeth. Why-"

"I know, Nico..." The Son of Poseidon sat next to me and looked at the wall, "What are you staring at?"

"Anywhere but you."

He looked at me and turned my head with his finger, "Why?"

I didn't respond right away. It was too easy to get lost in those aquamarine eyes and ebony hair. It was too easy to get drunk on his laugh or notice the little things about him. I was too easy to notice that he messed with his hair when he was nervous or the hem of his shirt. It was too easy to fall in love with Percy and I was far past falling. I was crashing. Quickly.

"Because...every time I look at you...I see the thing that I don't deserve. I see the thing that Annabeth deserves and all I can do is sit and watch because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. Friend or...more. Every time I look at you I see what I can't have and it hurts, Percy. I don't mean like a stomach ache or a migraine. I mean like someone is stabbing me in the chest with a rusty pocket knife just to remind me."

He looked at me, empathy in his eyes. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped away a tear on my chin, "I-I'm sorry, Nico. I didn't realize how much this hurt you..." Percy's voice faltered and he looked down, "I broke up with Annabeth today...Well...she broke up with me."

I looked at him and sat cross-legged again, "What?"

He nodded, "She said she was 'independent' and, according to her new Taylor Swift album, she 'doesn't need a man to protect her' so she broke up with me. She also decided to add the fact that I was a Son of Poseidon and our parents had too much bad blood. She didn't want to heal the wound I guess."

I looked at Percy, not relieved. I felt sorry. I hesitated at first and then, my arms wrapped around the emotionally-unstable being in front of me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His head was buried in my neck and I leaned back, smelling like salt-water.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

"Why?"

"I...I hugged you."

"No no...Nico," He chuckled now, "It was fine." Percy put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "It was perfect."

He leaned forward and I mirrored his actions, our foreheads meeting. His vibrant eyes searched through my dull grey ones and his breath traveled all down my neck. I nodded slightly and Percy did too, crushing his lips onto mine. His hand found the back of my neck and my hands traced his shoulder blades through his orange t-shirt. Percy bit my bottom lip and I inhaled sharply. His tongue invaded my mouth and traced the back of my teeth, as if he were making a map in his mind. His thumb traced my jawline and my hands found their way under his shirt, tracing his abs. Percy pulled back and smiled, giving me a quick peck on the nose. My hands crawled back into my lap and he laughed, putting my hands back on his chest.

"That was okay. I just stopped kissing to catch my breath."

I nodded and smiled, pulling back once again as Leo waltzed into the room, "We're home!"

Percy-

We shuffled out of the Argo II, Annabeth avoiding me as much as she can. The campers shouted and circled around the ship as I helped Nico get back to normal with his feet. Annabeth was greeting the praise like an old friend and Leo just stood there, trying to look tough. Jason and Frank ran off with their girlfriends to the beach or the strawberry fields or something.

I led Nico to his cabin and sat him down on the bed, sighing. The cabin was dark, windows were covered and everything was black. He fell back onto the pillow and sighed, running his hands through his dark hair.

I sat down on a chair next to his bed and smiled, "We're back at camp, Nico. Everything's okay."

He shook his head quickly, "No. It's not. When...when I was in that cell, Percy, I had dreams. Terrible dreams. Usually, nightmares don't bother me but I was having one every. Single. Night."

I shrugged, "You were just under a lot of anxiety. I'm sure they'll go away."

Nico shook again, "No. It was Gaea. So...I was dreaming that I was there, in the cell. And I just hear Gaea whispering something down the hall of the prison cave. It sounded like a million tiny snakes were having a meeting outside of the room. Ever since that time with Otis and Ephialtes...I was in a jar, Percy. I sat up and started banging on the wall of the jar to get out and finally, it broke. But when it did, I saw you on the other side of the cell with a knife at your throat but Jason was holding the knife. He was going to kill you and...I woke up."

I just sat there. Jason never tried to kill me. Jason and I were friends...why would he kill me? My hands found his and I looked at him, "I'm sure it was nothing. Jason is a good friend. He wouldn't do anything like that." I leaned forward, "I'm not letting you get trapped in any more jars, Nico. Okay? It was just a dream."

He nodded and, for the first time, hugged me. Not a gentle hug like on the Argo II. He was suffocating me...but in a nice way. I hugged him back and he buried his face in my neck, tears soaking into my shirt.

"I...I just don't want to lose you." Nico managed between choked sobs.

I just smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Nico looked at me with red eyes, "Promise?"

I smiled and kissed his forehead, "Promise."


	2. Chapter 2-An Acoustic Lullaby

Nico -

I leaned against his chest and he leaned against the headboard, hugging me from behind. We just sat there and talked about the dreams and then Percy came up with a game called "Confessions."

"So basically," Percy started, "You say something about yourself or something embarrassing that happened, and then I do the same thing. And we just go back-and-forth."

I nodded and we began to play, "I've never hugged someone for more than 5 seconds...that's not really a confession but hey."

Percy smiled, "I've never broken up with someone..."

"I've never _dated_ someone." I replied, tracing the lines on his palm.

"I've never kissed a boy...until the Argo..."

"I don't believe that." I laughed, "Um...I can't swim."

"What?" Percy asked, astonished.

"My mom never taught me..."

Percy just nodded and the door opened, revealing Jason. Percy smiled, not moving. In my head, I shouting a million curses but I stayed silent.

"I was gonna check on Nico but...I guess Percy beat me to it." He smiled, "Are...I mean...Are you two a thing or...?"

Percy shrugged, "Guess so. Don't go spilling the beans though, Jason. This is confidential."

All I could do was nod and Jason grabbed the doorknob, "Okay well...Have fun I guess." With that, Jason left the cabin and closed the door softly. A dim light filled the room once again as Percy leaned over my head and kissed me. I moved so that I wasn't upside down and we just sat giving each other gentle kisses. After we'd relaxed into one another, Percy's eyes fluttered closed and mine followed. We drifted off into a deep sleep.

Percy -

The next morning. I stretched, waking Nico up. He yawned and crossed his legs Indian-style. His hair was scattered across his pale face and it made me smile. Nico looked pretty sexy in the morning. He looked at me curiously until I realized that nothing was funny and I'd smiled.

"Can I not smile?" I inquired, running my fingers through my matted hair.

Nico shrugged, "What are you smiling _at?_" His voice was raspy.

"Just...you're sexy in the morning. Can I not smile at that?"

He just laughed, "You should see yourself."

I laughed and stood up, stretching my legs. Nico pointed to the bathroom and I didn't realize what he was implying until I realized that I had to take a shower. I nodded slightly and walked inside, turning on the water and closing the door. In the mirror, my eyes looked tired and their blue-green glimmer broke through my rustled ebony bangs. I hadn't shaved since we got back from the trip and I had stubble across my chin. Slowly, I took off my pajamas and climbed into the warm water, making little tornadoes dance across the back of my hands. The droplets would spin and spin until I got my powers back in check.

After washing up, I climbed out of the shower and dried off, only to realize that I didn't take any clothes with me. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. _Was I really this tired?_ I thought to myself as I wrapped the towel around my waist. I stepped off of the tile and onto the rug, walking over to my pile of clothes. Nico came up behind me and smiled, " Need something?"

I flinched and turned around, fixing my towel, "Ha well I forgot clothes and..." I stopped, "Are you even listening?"

He looked at me, "Wait...what?" I sighed, "Sorry! I was just...You have abs..." I laughed and he shrugged, grabbing the clothes behind me. Nico leaned back and just stood there.

"What?" I questioned, hugging my clothes to my chest.

"No no no." He shoved the clothes, "Put those down. You look better shirtless."

I laughed and grabbed my clothes again, walking into the bathroom once again. I heard a small sigh behind me and I smirked, closing the door.

Nico -

I leaned back against the bedpost and grabbed my guitar, strumming a few chords. I ended up singing a Bright Eyes song and then it leaned into The Killers.

Then bathroom door opened again and I stopped, looking up. Percy had on his jeans but he had left his shirt off, kissing me on the nose, "I should just stay shirtless. It's a lot more...free."

I laughed and Percy nodded towards my guitar, "You play well. I didn't expect you to know Mr. Brightside. Play it again."

I obliged and surprisingly, He began to sing. He wasn't bad either. Percy hit every note and I couldn't help but smile once we got to the chorus.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

He smiled as he finished the song and pulled me into a kiss, pushing me against the bedpost. I held onto the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His torso pressed against mine as he pulled back.

"Play more." Percy urged, moving to sit at the foot of the bed. I nodded and strummed to Fox Academy, singing for some parts. We ended up singing my entire iTunes playlist and collapsing on top of the bed, laughing. Our fingers intertwined and we sat, catching our breath.

I looked at the clock and it read** 12:17** **pm**. _We don't have anywhere to go, _I thought to myself. I took off my guitar and closed my eyes, draping my free hand over my stomach. Percy was asleep but his hand would tighten around mine every now and again. My hand tightened back and I fell asleep once again.

Percy -

My eyes opened slowly and I was about to adjust to the light when I realized that the Hades cabin had small windows. Light filtered in but focused on one small section of the floor. Nico's hand was still wrapped around mine and I didn't move. The clock read **1:30 pm** and I sat up slowly, seeing Nico already awake. He followed and smiled, handing me my shirt.

I slipped it on and smiled, "Get ready. I wanna show you something."

"Does it involve excess amounts of optimism?" He replied, changing into his black shirt.

I laughed and hugged him from behind, "Not really."

Nico nodded and changed into jeans, walking with me to the front door. No one was around so no one would suspect a thing. I slipped out first and he followed, shutting the door and adjusting to the light.

"Follow me." I squinted against the sun. He obeyed and we walked to the beach, meeting high-tide. The water wrapped around our ankles and I put my hand around his shoulder, leading his into deeper water.

He stopped me and pulled back, "What are you doing, Percy?"

I pulled him underwater and made an air bubble around us, hugging him tightly so he'd stop thrashing. I rubbed his back and calmed him down as much as I could. Nico gave me a look like, _Why would you do that to me!?_

I felt his heart race under his shirt and loosened my embrace, "Look around you, Nico."

He looked over and saw a black fish with a purple stripe down the side, darting between coral reefs and a school of sardines. An octopus floated under the bubble and whales could be seen in the distance, exchanging their sweet symphonies.

Nico smiled, "I like that one. It's like me as a fish." He laughed, pointing to the black fish.

I smiled back and pointed to a vibrant turquoise fish, "That one's me."

Unexpectedly, the two fish met in front of us and they swirled around each other, darting behind another reef together. Nico looked at me and I met his gaze, putting my hand on his jaw. I pulled him close and our lips met. I closed my eyes and felt his hands on my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair and my lips parted, feeling his tongue invade the space. Nico bit my bottom lip and I pulled back, kissing up his jaw line and down his neck. They trailed down, across his neck and collarbone, kissing up the opposite side. His breathing was shallow and I looked at his dark brown eyes, studying their every move. I kissed his nose and smiled, ruffling his hair.

The air bubble moved until we got to this cave. It was about 20 feet high and 40 feet across, furnished like the cabins. I came here every now and again to get away from everything and now I brought Nico. I pulled him above water and dried him off a little. We sat in the sand and watched the waves roll up and down the island.

"Nico?"

"Yeah Percy?" He replied, not looking at me.

"Do you _really _not know how to swim?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head, exasperated. "Well now you will." I smiled, standing up.

Nico shook his head as I pulled him up to stand, "Ha ha that's funny."

I laughed, "This isn't a joke, Nico. I'm going to teach you how to swim."

He shook his head and I sighed, pulling him into another kiss. I pulled off my shirt and worked off his, revealing his own six-pack. I smiled under the kiss and started leading him towards the water.

Nico pulled back and looked at me, "I'm not stupid, Percy. Give me my shirt."

I laughed and shook my head, throwing it into the cave. He looked at me, betrayed almost, and I shrugged, strolling into the water.

"C'mon Nico. I'm not letting you drown." I tried, holding my arms out as I stood in the water. He sighed and shuffled into the sea, wrapping his arms around me once he got shoulder-deep. I was a little taller and grabbed his hands, untangling them from my waist.

"Just relax, Nico. We're going a little deeper so you'll have to float to stay above okay? I'll be right next to you." I warned, seeing his small nod. I walked until the water reached just under my nose and the water reached under Nico's eyes. He accidentally inhaled and coughed, fake-dying almost.

"Shh Nico. Calm down, calm down. I'm here." I pulled him above water and coaxed the water out of his throat, "You're fine now, Nico. Breathe."

"P-Percy?" He started, "Take me back to the camp."

I laughed, "You'll have to swim." Nico groaned and I laughed again, "Just...float."

"What." He said, clueless.

"Just kick your legs back and forth underwater." I let go of him and felt pain above my knee cap, "Kick the water, Nico. Not me."

"Sorry..." He breathed, floating on his own.

"Good good. Now, do what I do." I pushed my arms out and swam forward, placing my feet into the white sand below. He mimicked my movements and I clapped, "See! Now you can swim."

He groaned again, "Why is it so _tiring_?"

"Because it's developing more muscle in your limbs." I replied, making little spirals from the water in front of me. I made another bubble and we flowed back to the camp, only to find that everyone was playing Capture-the-Flag. The sun was going down and we'd been swimming for about 4 hours, distracted by the tides and the exhaustion.

I slipped my hand around Nico's waist and led him to the Poseidon cabin, relaxing in familiar territory. Tyson was visiting my dad at his palace and the cabin was all mine for the next few weeks. We curled up on my bed and I smiled, ruffling his hair. He shrank back from my touch and reached over, tousling mine. It became a full on wrestle and we ended up tangled and exhausted on the bunk.

"This," I started, "is my favorite thing about you." I smiled.

"What is?" Nico asked, grasping my hand.

"This. Being able to play fight with you and to...just...be with you." I explained, pushing the bangs out of his face.

Nico smiled, "My favorite thing about you is how I can look in your eyes and never get bored. Sometimes, they're green and sometimes they're blue. Sometimes it's like the galaxies were just shoved into your eyes and your gaze holds every star, ready to explode and shower us in a million beautiful sparks."

I laughed, "I like how you're obliviously poetic in a casual conversation."

"And I like how you can say 'obliviously' in a casual conversation." Nico laughed back.

"I like the fact that you can cook and you don't ask for anything in return. You just...make people food." I contributed, smiling.

"I like how your hair is never matted but you run your fingers through it anyway."

"Nico?" I looked at him intently.

"Yeah?" He replied, curious.

"I like how you forgot your shirt."

Nico looked at me and scowled, "I'm angry but...I like how you forgot yours too."

I laughed, "I like how you can sit alone at the Hades table and you still go on with your life. I'm barely surviving without Tyson."

He shrugged, looking at the comforter, "It's easy when you've been alone your whole life."

My smile disappeared, "I...Nico...I'm sorry." Nico gave me the look he always gave me, the forgiving one.

I pulled him close and leaned back on the pillow, hearing the whistle blow for _Lights Out or We'll Make You Muck Out the Stables. _We closed our eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, inseparable once again.


	3. Chapter 3-A Twist in the Story

Nico-

I woke up with a groan as the light shone onto my pale face. My dark brown eyes adjusted to the brightness and I stretched, hearing my shoulder pop. I sighed and fell back onto the pillow, noticing the empty half of the bed.

The door opened and I sat up, "W-What are you doing?" I rasped.

Percy smiled and shut the door, setting a plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles in front of me. He put a glass of orange juice on the bedside table and smiled, pushing everything into my lap.

"Breakfast in bed sleepy-head. That rhymed!" He smiled, holding his own plate of food.

"Good job, Percy." I smiled back, "You...You didn't have to do this." Percy just shook his head and pointed at my food, _Eat._ I shrugged and cut the waffle with the side of my fork, savoring the taste of the hot maple syrup.

Percy swallowed, "Yes. I did. Because I made you sad and I made you learn to swim and now I'm giving you food because it's how I apologize."

I laughed and smiled, "Thanks, but I wasn't sad and swimming was actually...kinda fun."

He looked at me, "Just eat your food and be Nico." I smiled and he smiled back, cherishing the silence.

My limbs ached from swimming but I ignored them as I shoveled eggs into my mouth, turning on my iPod, "The acoustic playlist?"

Percy laughed, "Does that include Bright Eyes, The Killers, and All Time Low?" He asked, drinking from his coffee mug.

I nodded and hit play, Mr. Brightside playing through the iPod dock. We ate our breakfast and I gathered the plates, taking them back to the mess hall. I was walking back to the cabin when I met Percy halfway and he frowned, grasping my hand. He pulled me towards the forest and I followed, strolling deeper and deeper into the trees. We stopped at a gigantic evergreen tree and he began to climb, helping me up. We climbed to the middle and I looked at him quizzically. He shooed the idea with his hand and pointed to the bottom of the tree. I looked down and saw a woman with a long, brown and green dress and a crown that was created from woven vines. She sauntered past the tree and stopped, turning around.

Her voice sounded like a whisper but it was audible from their perch, "Jason, Son of Jupiter. I've been expecting you."

Sure enough, Jason strolled out into view and looked at the woman, "What do you want?"

She laughed and it sounded like a cat's nails scratched across a chalkboard, "I came to see how you're doing with your..._quest_?"

Jason sighed and looked around, "I tried. I walked into that freak's cabin and saw him cuddling up with Percy Jackson. What am I gonna do from there!? This little _quest_ failed already."

The woman hissed, "Percy Jackson you say?" She pondered the idea for a while, "I see the boy has found himself a protector...Bring both of them to me, demigod. Alive."

Jason nodded and began to turn, "Goodbye, Gaea."

I gasped lightly and Percy's hand flew up to cover my mouth. My head pressed up against the trunk and I looked down, seeing Gaea stroll deeper into the forest. His hand released my head and I took the broken bark out of my hair.

"Jason's working for Gaea?" I looked at Percy, astonished.

He nodded, "Jason has received orders from Gaea to kill you. They must spread the blood of one of The Big Three's offspring onto a tomb and _poof_. There's another titan to worry about. But, once he walked in, he realized that we were together and now he has me to bring too. Fortunately, Gaea wants us alive, both of us, but I don't know why."

I took in the information and nodded slowly, "So we have to stay together now?"

Percy nodded, "If we're separated, he could kill us both and Gaea would be happy with that. If we're together, the worst he can do is kidnap us and that isn't happening any time soon."

"Percy..." I started, "M-My dream. I can't do jars, Percy. If they put me in another god damn jar I will kill myself on the spot."

He hugged me, putting his forehead on mine, "No one is going in a jar and your dream isn't going to come true. You were in that giant's cell. Remember? We aren't going back to that island and we never will. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Percy helped me out of the tangled branches and we walked solemnly back to camp. We huddled on His bed and sat, just thinking. We'd had silent conversations but this was probably the longest. Through the walls, muffled laughter was heard and excited conversation was present. People were playing tag with the pegasi or pissing off the Ares kids. It was a normal day at camp for them...but not for Percy and me. To us, _this_ was normal. Fighting gods and monsters, almost dying, losing everything close to us.

I looked at Percy and he looked at me, his face full of pain and sadness. Under that, there was a miniscule glimpse of hope that glittered in those turquoise eyes of his.

I kissed him slightly and headed to the cabin's kitchen to make lunch. I put some water on the stove to boil and took out the ingredients for Fettuccine Alfredo. The water bubbled slowly and I waited for another moment, seeing it come to a spastic boiling point. I poured in the pasta and put the lid back on the pot, shooing the steam from my pale face.

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, watching me cook. I started making the sauce, from an old family recipe, and Percy grabbed the spoon to stir. I nodded and checked the pasta. Perfect. Picking up the pot, I turned to the sink and let Percy stir the sauce. Steam rose up from the colander of noodles and I blew it away, preparing the bowls. Percy then came over and poured the sauce across the bowl, making a zig-zag pattern across the food.

We sat on his bed and ate, savoring the long-missed flavor. Sunlight filtered in through the windows and glistened in Percy's eyes. I crossed my legs and leaned against the wall, smelling the salty air that I hadn't noticed before. I slipped on my aviator jacket as the cold air blew through the window.

Percy leaned against the wall, closer to me than before, and smiled, "This is delicious."

"Thanks." I replied. I stood up and took my bowl around the corner and into the kitchen. After I washed it off, I bent over to put it in the dishwasher. Closing the door, I threw the towel on the counter and felt something sharp press into my back.

"Don't try anything or I'll run you through." Jason. My breathing became shallow as I nodded slowly, "Give me your sword."

I shook my head, "I-I don't have it..."

Jason nodded and sighed, "Look, Nico. I don't have time for your shit. Just give me your dagger or sword or whatever you carry around in that weird aviator jacket and this'll be a lot easier for both of us."

"Nico?" Percy called from the main room, "You okay?"

"F-fine!" I managed, throwing my small pocket knife onto the floor. Jason grabbed the pocket knife, driving the sword into my back a little. I bit back a scream as Jason tied my hands behind my back, followed by a blindfold. I staggered as he pulled me through the back door and into a car.

"Don't move. Don't make noise. Do exactly as I say." I nodded and the sound of his footsteps trailed back into the cabin.

Percy-

I got up to put my dish away and Jason came out of the kitchen holding his sword. Instinctively, I clicked the pen and Riptide appeared, a silent challenge.

Jason laughed, a murderous smile placed on his face, "Put it down."

"Make me." I replied, ready for a fight.

He lunged, aiming for my throat. I spun out of the way and slashed, cutting across the demigod's cheek. Jason swooped down and hit my knee with the flat of his sword, causing me to stumble. With a blow from the sword's handle, I was on the floor with a sword at my throat,

"Put down the sword and anything else you have on you." He stated, calmly. I slid Riptide across the floor and pulled a dagger out of each of my hi-tops.

Jason yanked me up and spun me, tying my hands behind my back. I was about to make a run for it when he added a blindfold. My senses spun out of whack as I was dragged out of the cabin, into the frosty air, and thrown onto a leather seat.

I felt a foot and flinched, "What is that?"

"Perc?" I heard Nico say.

"Oh, Nico. Oh gods. Jason! What are you doing?" I flailed in the back seat as the car began to drive.

Jason chuckled, "Hell and Back." He stopped, "Well..._I'll_ be coming back."

I slammed my head against the backseat and let out an exasperated yell. Jason responded by smacking my in the stomach with the flat of his sword. The wind was knocked out of me and I had a coughing fit in the backseat, feeling as helpless as ever.

"God damn, Jackson. I don't have time for this." He called. The car stopped and I was pulled out the car by something that was definitely not human.

"Don't damage them. The lady wishes to see them a_live._"

I herd a deep laughing, "Who said they'd be dead? We'll just bring them to the brink of it. Promise."

My hope faltered for every misguided step that I took. We were taken up a small hill and up too many steps than necessary. Exhausted, Nico and I were tied to chairs in a large, echoing room. Our blindfolds were removed and right in front of us, stood Gaea herself. She wore a green dress that formed into ivory t the bottom. Her hair was tied up into a bun and the familiar vine crown lay atop her head.

"So. Di Angelo and Jackson." Gaea observed, circling us like prized animals, "The heroes of this era. Interesting." She pondered, twisting my bangs with a slender finger.

I pulled away and she laughed, causing me to cringe. "What do you want?" I questioned, pulling against my bonds.

"Oh not much. You see child, I am not fully healed. I am still weak and I need something very strong to help, not only me, but these beings as well." She gestured to three tombs behind her, "You two are very strong demigods. The offspring of one of the Big Three. Your blood is need to heal my..._acquaintances_ and help me return to my former glory."

Her finger ran across Nico's jawline and he shut his eyes tightly, denying the reality of the situation.

"Why would we help you?" I spat, getting her attention away from Nico. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Well, Jackson, since you asked." She snapped her fingers and Jason pulled out a dagger, holding it up to my jawline. It dug under my jaw and threatened my throat.

Nico struggled against his bonds and I sighed, "Nico. He's not gonna do it. She's tricking you."

"Oh that's what you believe?" Gaea spoke, standing behind Nico's chair, across from me. With a slight nod from the goddess, Jason drew blood. It trickled down my shoulder and stained my shirt. Nico whimpered and shut his eyes, holding back tears. He looked down, not willing to watch me go through the pain. He usually did this when I was hurt...usually on quests when this happened.

Gaea laughed and forced Nico's head upright, "Isn't this sweet?" She taunted, "He _cares_ about you." Nico's eyes stayed shut as he tugged against the ropes.

"Stop this. Now." I commanded, hating to see Nico hurt. She knew this, obviously, and she could use it to her advantage.

"Why should I?" Gaea inquired.

"B-Because...you're hurting him." I replied, seeing a small tear roll down his cheek. "Sure. This knife in my neck hurts every time I speak but nothing. _Nothing_. Hurts more than seeing him suffer."

She smiled, amused no doubt, "Look at that Di Angelo." She whispered, still controlling his head, "Someone _actually_ likes you. Who knew?"

Nico bit back a tear and shook his head, refusing to listen.

"Stop it!" I shouted, feeling the pen in my pocket. I unsheathed it right between my wrists and the bonds broke. I would attack I just had to wait for the right time.

I clicked it back into a pen as she approached slowly, "Or what?"

_Now_.


	4. Chapter 4- Betrayal

Nico -

Gaea left my chair and I was quite relieved. I wasn't going to cry in front of Percy. I wasn't go to cry in front of Gaea. I wasn't weak, I was strong.

I held back tears as Jason slid the sharp metal into Percy's neck. Gaea began to mock me, egging me on. I wasn't going to give in. Not to this hag.

The familiar shink of Riptide reached my ears and I glanced at Percy, averting my gaze as Gaea sauntered over to him.

"Or what?" She spoke, her voice full of hatred and power.

Percy slid out of his chair and swung the sword across Gaea's neck, missing by a hair. The goddess smirked and a vine swirled around her forearm, snaking towards Percy. It's thorny sides preparing to puncture Percy's throat. The sword sliced through the air once again, cutting through the morbid vine.

Gaea hissed as Jason pulled out his sword, clashing against Percy's. I dug my emergency Stygian Iron dagger out of my jacket's pocket and sliced through the bonds. Before I knew it, I was fighting alongside Percy.

I held off Jason while Percy fought Gaea, his sword being the only one to destroy her. Jason's sword slid across my knuckles and I felt the sting travel up into my shoulder. Weaving my head, I avoided the, no doubt fatal, blows. My dagger pierced Jason's ribcage and I yanked it out, seeing his sword drop to the floor. The strike was deep, probably reaching his lungs.

I didn't feel empathy like I should've but Jason was traitor. He didn't deserve empathy. Leaving him helpless on the ground, I hurried to help Percy. He had a cut along his cheekbone and Gaea was unharmed, using thorny plants and tremors for help. I couldn't do much with my dagger but I swung anyway, slicing her wrist. Gaea hissed in pain and Percy took his chance, spinning behind her and running her through with the sword.

She fell to the ground immediately, "P-Percy Jackson. You will regret this..." Her body crumbling to ash. Gaea was returned back to Tartarus, left to rise again.

Percy looked at me, taking shallow breaths. He clicked Riptide back into a pen and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck and slid the dagger back into my sleeve. I didn't know how long we stood there but I pulled back, looking at Jason. He was unconscious, breathing slowly as his hand fell over the wound.

"We need to get him back to camp..." Percy stated, dazed. I shrugged as we carried him out and into the car. Percy drove back to camp, getting lost once or twice, and we brought him to the infirmary. Jason wouldn't wake up for a couple of days as he'd lost a lot of blood. I didn't care, really. I was just relieved that Percy made it out alive.

"Well..." Percy started, snaking his arm around my waist, "We should get some sleep. Especially you."

I looked at him, walking back to the cabin, "Why?"

He laughed, "Your nightmares should stop. You need to bring your sleep pattern back from war, Nico."

I smiled a little, "Only if you'll be there with me."

"Deal."

With that, we shuffled back to my cabin and changed into pajamas, exhausted from that day's endeavors. Nobody knew what had happened except for us and, quite frankly, we wanted to keep it that way. It was around 5:30 pm when we climbed into the bunk, Percy's arms wrapping around my waist.

I felt him kiss my forehead and smiled, "Thank you, Percy."

"For what?" He questioned, tucking my back against his chest.

"Saving me."

Percy laughed and rested his chin on my shoulder, "I think you saved me." His eyes closed and mine followed. The sky was painted with golds, reds, and purples as the campers filed back into their cabins for the night. Percy and I relaxed inside the warmth of the cabin, sleep washing over us as the day slowly came to a close.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this story is a little short. Writer's block :/

Should I keep going with this story because I made it end super fast and I don't know if they should keep doing Percico stuff or not. I might introduce a new couple if we continue. Post your opinion in the comments! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5-Wounded

Nico -

I woke up and stretched, feeling a sharp in my back. The effects of yesterday's..._debacle _were getting worse and I sighed. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I glanced around the cabin and Percy was asleep in the chair next to my bed.

"Percy?" I whispered, tapping on his leg, "Wake up."

Sure enough, Percy's head rose slowly and he blinked, adjusting to the brightness. He ran a bandaged hand through his matted hair and looking at me, "Was I asleep?"

I nodded, "Where are we?"

The room was made up of 4 off-white walls and decorated with gold-threaded tapestries of the god's greatest accomplishments. There were about 12 white beds lined against the wall and a chair next to each one. A small table was placed next to the visitor's chair and it supported a small reading lamp that provided little light. The only helpful light would filter through the glass windows that acted like a skylight. At night, the room was probably pitch black, lit only by the tiny, failing lamps.

Percy sighed and played with the hem of the blanket, "Infirmary." He brought up a bandaged hand to prove a point.

I attempted to sit against the headboard and pain shot through my body, surging through my veins. I struggled against the pain to do a common, daily thing. I felt Percy's hand brush my shoulder as he adjusted the pillow, persuading me to lie down.

He asked me to flip over so he could replace the gauze. I nodded and caught a glimpse of the old wrap, blood-stained from corner to corner. I felt my pace quicken and my breathing became shallow, triggering more shots of pain. The pain surged with the adrenaline, fighting for dominance. Every time I exhaled, the pain grew, spreading to my head.

I struggled to get up without wincing but Percy caught up with the struggle, putting his hand on my cold face. He looked at me, empathy washing over his features.

I didn't like people to feel bad for me. I can manage without emotion fogging up my judgment. Now, Percy was here, feeling bad for me, and I hated it. I felt helpless, dependent.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked at him, "I can't, Percy. I can't just sit here. I can't have people _take care of me_, Percy. I just...I can't."

Percy shook his head and looked at me, his turquoise gaze intense, "No, Nico. You are the strongest person I know. Don't let this get to you. We're trying to make you feel better, heal faster. We're just trying to help you, Nico."

"That's the thing. I don't _want_ it. I want to fight my own battles, solve my own problems, heal my own wounds."

With that, the infirmary grew silent and Percy's grip relaxed, allowing me to lie onto the stiff mattress.

Percy-

I looked at Nico, frustrated. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Nico. I really do. He's just...We try to help him and he pushes us away. He always pushes people away. I don't even know his _middle name_. Nico doesn't ever let people in. Except for Hazel, he's never looked for people to talk to or be with. He's never shown concern or emotion really. Once you think about it, it's actually kind of sad.

When we went swimming and everything, he didn't wear his jacket so I saw. His forearms were marked with long, jagged lines. I didn't bring it up, wanting to get to know Happy Nico as long as possible. It was the same situation now. His arms were bare, showing the scars that must constantly plague him. His fingers would subconsciously trace those nightmarish marks, recalling that dark, dismal moment no doubt.

Interrupting my thought, Chiron clip-clopped into the infirmary. He stopped next to the visitor's hair and looked at Nico, "Who did this?"

I sighed and looked down at the sleeping form under the white blanket, "Jason."

He sighed, disappointed, "That boy...I knew we shouldn't have become allies with them. Romans are not to be trusted."

Shrugging, I shook my head, "I don't think it was the camp. Jason was working for Gaea. He probably got into the trouble himself. I'm sure if we asked Reyna, she'd say that she's never heard anything. Jason just got caught up with the wrong crowd."

Chiron nodded slowly, "I suppose so...But, I'm keeping an eye on those Romans."

With a slight nod, I sighed and pushed Nico's bangs out of his pale face. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked as though he hadn't slept well for months. Busying myself with Nico, I heard Chiron's hooves tap against the tile flooring.

Alone once again, I unwrapped my bandaged hands, running my finger over the healing scar on my knuckles.

Nico turned and looked at me, eyes opening slightly. His hand wrapped around mine and he smiled, "You said you wouldn't go anywhere and...when I thought I would lose you...you stayed."

"I said I would." I smiled, kissing his forehead.

"You're the first person to _not_ break a promise." He added, propping himself up on his elbows.

"That's so sad..." I pouted, looking at his ebony eyes, "But I'm not going to break it."

"Promise?" He asked, laughing a little.

I laughed back, "I promise."

-The Next Day-

Percy-

With healing scars, Nico and I made our way to the mess hall, dodging glances from the usual, nosy campers. We gathered our food, Nico grabbing one slice of cantaloupe for lunch, and sat down at the Hades table. Chiron gave us permission because we were, "suffering trauma together," or something.

Nico's bangs covered his eyes as he ate what little food he claimed. His aviator jacket covered the gauze around his midsection and his pale torso. His arms rested on the table and his fingers drummed in a monotonous rhythm. His converse were resting on the tips of my shoes, motionless under the table.

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, covered by thin, wispy clouds. The camp was full of optimism. Campers playing pranks, sword training, small talk.

Nico looked a little...out of place. It was like that one black spot on an all white Dalmatian. It was as if his presence just...carried pessimism with him.

I didn't care though. Nico was perfect and if anyone said different, I would personally remodel their face. On a daily basis, people would give Nico uneasy looks. They'd walk along the other side of the tree, go to the other side of the room, murmur quiet hatred. I felt like Nico didn't really get what he deserved. Like he was cheated.

I was willing to protect him at every cost. To sacrifice myself before he got hurt. I was going to protect Nico.

My Nico.


	6. Chapter 6-The Help

Hey guys! So this one will have cuss words so you've been warned. There are only like...2 or 3 so it's not that terrifying.

Enjoy and feel free to comment on anything I missed or things I messed up.

Thanks!

Percy-

The next morning, I woke up to find Nico gone. I sat up, wiped the sleep from my eyes, and put on a sweatshirt and jeans. Walking into the kitchen, I saw a bowl in the sink and where Nico's sword would usually sit, on the granite counter, it was empty. Cleared. Nico took his dagger too.

Confused, I shuffled out of the cabin, wincing at the bright light. Campers were milling around the grounds, the satyrs flirting with the draiads and nymphs, Mr. D drinking wine by Big House.

Steering clear of the ignorant camp director, I looked in the arena first. Just Clarisse slicing a wooden dummy. I sighed and made my way to the forest. Nico would sit in there when he wanted to be alone but He never brought his weapons. I made my way, deeper into the forest. It got darker as the trees grew thick, blocking out the afternoon sun. Squirrels darted up the tall trees as I strolled along...looking for my runaway boyfriend.

The forest got darker and darker and the air felt damp. Like I was walking on a wet towel.

I brushed my bangs out of my face and froze. I felt something pierce my back and my breathing grew shallow.

** I voice said. **

** I turned to see Nico in his aviator jacket and jeans. He held his Stygian sword at the ready and looked at me through the growing darkness. His hair was tousled and his eyes were cold. He looked like a ghost in this black forest. **

** He questioned, lowering his sword. **

** I replied. **

** Nico challenged. **

** I looked at Nico as he wiped away a frustrated tear, **

** Nico spat. **

** I challenged as I stormed out of the forest. **

** Nico was faster. He stood in front of me and placed the blade at my neck, **

** I swallowed as the blade pulled away from my jaw. **

** Nico shook his head, **

** Nico sighed, **

**Nico- **

** To be honest, I expected Percy to run to the Isle of the Blessed and find the closest hero. Long story short, he did. But then he tripped when Mrs. O'Leary bounded past him. It was pretty funny, actually, but I stopped smiling once Percy turned around. **

** Percy called, annoyed. **

** I obliged, walking past him towards the paradise on the far side of the Underworld. He followed beside me, looking at the dark place that he'd been to so many times before. I guess he never got to appreciate it when he was fighting my dad or whatever. **

** I stopped as a few lost souls drifted in front of us. I kept going until I reached the water. **

** Percy looked behind me, **

** I shrugged, **

** He smiled, **

** The guard for the Isle looked at me and nodded, then to Percy, **

** I stated. **

** He cut in. **

** The man sighed, **

** I nodded, a silent thank you, and grabbed Percy's forearm. I pulled him across the bridge and looked at him expectantly. He looked around the island frantically until he found who he was looking for. Perseus. **

** Percy inquired, confused and excited all at once. **

** I replied. **

** Percy sprinted clumsily across the sand. He was running straight towards Perseus and I sighed, leaning against a palm tree. If he was going to embarrass himself, I was going to watch. **

** He stopped and looked at Perseus. I couldn't tell what he was saying but they shook hands and did this bro-hug sort of thing. Percy smiled and sprinted back to where I was standing. **

** I called. **

** He breathed. **

** I smiled, dragging him off of the island. **

** Percy trailed off, **

** I looked at Hades's Palace, **

** Percy strolled to the left. **

** He began to stroll the other way, **

** This, I thought, is going to take a while.**


	7. Chapter 7-The Sun and the Moon

Nico-

After Percy had his mini vacation in the Underworld, he insisted that we stop by the palace to pay my father a visit. I automatically refused but he just scoffed and dragged me across the barren landscape.

Hades wasn't there, of course, but Persephone was. She offered Percy some pomegranates, which he politely declined, and then disappeared down a dark hallway. We continued to explore and ran into some hell-hounds on the way. Percy just skipped along like everything was fine and dandy, visiting some dead relatives here-and-there, exploring the Fields of Punishment, frolicking around the Underworld.

It kind of pissed me off, how careless he was down here. At the same time, though, I was glad. I spent most of my time down here and Percy was just making it worth while. He made everything look...just a little brighter than it really was. Sure, Percy was the shit when it came to killing things, but no one at camp really knew how to be optimistic. Not like he did. Percy helped everyone, but respected their privacy. He was the one friend that everyone liked and, to be honest, I'm really surprised why he chose me over one of the Aphrodite girls or maybe an Apollo kid. I wasn't anything special. I was just...me.

** Percy called, dragging me out of my thoughts. **

** I blinked. **

** He said, a little concerned. **

** I rubbed the back of my neck, **

** Percy just smiled and hugged me, pulling my back against his torso. His head was resting on my shoulder and he looked at me, He kissed my cheek, **

** I replied, simply. **

** Percy scoffed. **

** I looked at him. His turquoise eyes, piercing as always, gazed up at me. His dark hair tousled, scattered across his face. I sighed, I looked up at the darkness above me. Furies searched the skies, flying in unison. Making circles around the unfortunate souls. **

** He questioned, putting his hands inside of my sweater pockets, wrapping mine with his. My hands felt warm, despite being in my sweatshirt's pocket. **

** I laughed, **

** Percy laughed, ruffling my hair. **

** I pushed his hand away, where it returned to my pocket. **

** Percy started, **

** I pressed on, looking at him. **

** I asked, clueless. **

** I lied, still clueless. I heard him sigh and I leaned forward, wobbling from his warm hug. **

** Percy obliged, running his fingers through his-already matted-hair. **

** I held out my hand and he grabbed it as we disappeared into the shadows. **

**Percy- **

** The sun was setting and the sky was full of oranges and purples and shit. Yeah, yeah. *Insert poetic description of the sky here* Nico and I kind of crashed in his cabin since it was like...8:30 anyways. We ate cold pizza and watched Sherlock (for the 6th time) on Netflix. His back was against my torso and I leaned against the wall, while we sat on the bed. **

** I heard Nico whisper. **

** I smiled, **

** Nico laughed. **

** I chuckled. **

** The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. We, subconsciously, ate 2 boxes of pizza and then fell asleep with the television blaring in the corner. Annabeth rapped on each of the cabins, like every night, to check for curfew. **

** She called through the door. **

** I called back, falling into a deep sleep, avoiding Annabeth's comment.**


	8. Chapter 8-Now Boarding

Percy- I rolled out of bed and checked my phone. Hazel texted me. Are we ready? I glanced at Nico, then back at the text. We're ready. Meet me at Nico's cabin asap. I clambered onto the bed and sat on Nico's leg, "Nico! Wake up!" He groaned and ran his pale fingers through his hair. "What do you want?" "Go pack! We're going on a trip!" I grin. "What?" Nico was awake now, stumbling off of the bed. I stood up and he fell, laughing. "Yes, now go go go!" Eventually, we all got packed and Hazel met us, with Frank of course. Nico and Frank had absolutely no clue where we were going so this was going to be fun. We all climbed into the car, said goodbye to camp, and drove off into the forest. It took a little while to get to the main road so we just sang radio songs and told bad jokes. "Hey, what do you call an alligator in a vest? An investigator!" Hazel laughed. Nico groaned in the back seat and Frank laughed because that's what your job is as a boyfriend. We finally reached the main road and Hazel screeched, causing me to swerve across the street. "What was that!?" I shouted, trying to get back onto the road. "MY SONG IS ON GUYS SHHHHHH!" Hazel squeaked, turning up the volume. You've never liked goodbyes, you're running away But you don't know why It's easier to lie, It's easier to lie I glanced at Nico in the rear-view mirror and he looked at me, hurt. I smiled and turned the radio off. "So, Hazel and I have been planning this so you guys have no idea where we're going." "Yeah...just about." Frank sighed. "Well, I'm going to give you a hint and if you guess it then you get something." "I'm good with that." Nico chimed in. "Okay," Hazel smiled, "The hint is: Potatoes." "IDAHO!" Frank shouted. "No, no." I laughed, driving down into the airport lot. The building was bustling with tourists and business people. We climbed out of the car, unloaded our luggage, and headed into the cool air of the terminal. Nico grasped my hand and stared ahead until we reached the front desk woman. "Hi, when does Flight 213 take off?" I asked, leaning on the grey counter. "Um," She checked her watch, "About 10 minutes. You'll want to wait in Terminal C, down the hall and to the left." "Thank you." Hazel smiled, leading the way with Frank at her side. Nico looked at me, "Why did you guys do this?" He looked back to where he was stepping. "Because camp can get a little boring, you know? It's time for an adventure." I smiled, turning left after Hazel. "You guys just went on a quest..." He countered, sitting down on a stiff, plastic chair. "We just wanted to have some fun, okay?" "Is this about yesterday?" Nico sighed. "No, not at all. I just-" "Flight 213 now boarding, Flight 213 now boarding." Hazel jumped up and ran to the next desk, handing a uniformed man her ticket. He smiled and she waltzed into the dim hallway that led onto the plane. Nico- I sat down on the soft seat, running my hands over the lacquered table and the flat screen. Percy sat down in the chair next to mine, separated by a retractable wall. "How did you afford this?" I whispered. Perch shrugged, "That's for me to know, and you to...not...know." I laughed and clicked my seat belt, closing my eyes as we shot off of the runway. The pilot made his muffled announcements and the seat belt light flicked off. The stewardess shuffled down the aisle, offering tequila and crackers. I asked for a J and B on the rocks and flashed my fake ID. She smiled and placed the glass on the table in front of me, moving on down the row. Percy looked at me, "J and B? Holy...don't go too fast, Christ." I laughed and ran my hands through my hair, hearing Hazel and Frank conversing in the row ahead. I turned towards Percy and crossed my legs, knocking on the table. "Don't you dare, Nico." I grinned, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Hazel bent over the back of her seat, "Come on let's go and play." Frank joined in, "I never see you anymore, come out the door." We all joined in, "It's like you've gone away! Me, " We used to be best buddies, but now we're not." Hazel, "I wish you would tell me why!" Frank, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Everyone, "It doesn't have to be a snowman!" Percy sighed, "Go away, you guys." I laughed, "Okay bye." The flight attendant struggled not to laugh as the rolled her cart back to the kitchen. I smiled and flicked on the television, ready for the journey ahead. 


	9. Chapter 9-Arrival

The plane whirred above the cotton clouds and Percy and I played deduction throughout the plane.

"33-year-old man, gray hair suggesting teenagers, buttoned cuffs- business man-" I started, turning to the boy next to me.

"Fur on his slacks, cats, nicotine under the fingernails, veins are strained in his left hand but his hair is parted to the right." He smiled, "FInd anything else, Nico?"

I squinted, as if that would help me find something, "Wedding ring indentation, recently divorced. Eye bags and a worn laptop case, lots of travelling, little sleep." I smiled.

Percy nodded, "I'm impressed, I'm impressed."

"Can you please stop acting like Benedict?" Hazel called from the row in front.

"Once pigs fly." Percy smiled.

"I can make that arrangement." Frank muttered, slouching in his seat.

The plane dipped and I flinched, feeling Percy's hand fall on mine. "You know I hate flying, Percy..." I worried.

He smiled and kissed my temple, "It's just a little turbulence. We're almost there."

"Where are we going anyways? You never really told us." Frank called.

"Secrets." Hazel stated simply.

_"Please buckle your seatbelts. We are arriving at our destination. Thank you for flying with Omega Air." _The intercom echoed.

I clicked the belt in place an took a deep breath, feeling my stomach rise into my throat as we landed. First class was excused first and we gathered our luggage, strolling excitedly off of the plane. Once the terminal was in sight, I knew exactly where we were.

"_You brought us to Ireland?_" I whispered in dis-belief. I'd been wanting to go for ages but I never got to.

"Surprise, babe." Hazel whispered, hugging a giddy Frank.

I looked at Percy, "I could _kiss_ you right now!"

He winked, "What's stopping you?"

"Shut up." I whispered, crashing my lips into Percy's. His hands raked through my tangled black hair and our eyes were closed.

That is, until Hazel stepped in. "Okay, lover boys. Let's get going."

Percy laughed and my fingers intertwined with his, walking down the empty terminal's hallways.


	10. Chapter 10-Rest

Percy- Our feet tapped quietly against the polished linouleum floors and looked around, seeing a couple business men and a flight attendant but no one else. Hazel strolled past us, pulling Frank with her. We stayed back and gazed at all of the abstract sculptures. Nico wore a small smile and it made me grin. I'd never seen him smile for this long. He looked at me, confused, "What?" I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing." "Jackson." Nico warned. "Nothing! I just...you've never smiled for more than a couple seconds." He sighed, "You should smile more often, Nico. It suits you." He shrugged and looked down at his black reflection in the white floor, "You'd be the first to say that." I hugged him as we walked and we reached two glass doors, leaving the terminal. The sky in Ireland was grey and cloudy, covering the sun. A little red-haired girl skipped by us and she was followed by a frantic mother who was about my height. Hazel laughed, "Cute." We climbed into the rental car that was waiting for us and I ran my hand over the sleek black hood before climbing in the driver's seat. "How did you afford this?" Frank asked, astonished. "Secrets." Hazel smiled, clicking the seat belt of the car. "I don't get it. What's so special?" Nico leaned back in the passenger seat. I looked at him, "Nico. This is a 2009 Spyker C8. Where have you been?" He shrugged, "Some letters and numbers, boom! Car. It isn't terribly exciting." I sighed and drove off, listening to the peaceful roar of the engine. Nico- So it's a fancy car and I didn't care. Sue me. We drove off and pulled up to a fancy hotel with valets and a huge concierge desk topped with a white marble slab. The man at the front desk greeted us and gave us the card for our room, assigning us to an escort in case we "got lost." Whatever. We all know he doesn't want us to steal things. Percy and I got a room and Hazel and Frank got a room, Each across the hall from the other. We filed into our rooms and I collapsed onto the bed, dropping my luggage onto the floor. The memory foam and the puffy blanket surrounded my head but I was too exhausted to move. Percy jumped onto the bed, leveling out the comforter. "So? What do we do first?" He smiled. I shrugged, "I vote rest." "C'mon, Nico! We're in Ireland! I mean, sure jet lag can be an issue but Ireland!" I shrugged and sat up, ruffling Percy's hair, "Chill, alright? Let's just rest so that we can enjoy the journey without being exhausted." "Good point." He obliged, leaning back next to me. I hugged his torso and dug my face into his neck, smelling aftershave and cologne. "Thank you, Percy." He hugged me back and kissed my jaw, "Love you, munchkin." I scowled. He knew I hated that nickname but he just laughed afterwards, "Love you too, moron." 


End file.
